Crevasse
by MindLezz
Summary: [sasusaku, oneshot] Love. It surpasses place, time, people... and even death.


AN: I was listening to "Sakura's Theme" and suddenly realized how sad it sounded in the situations she was always put in. So, out of sorrow and lament for Sakura and the failing SasuSaku couple, I decided to write something… again.

Crevasse – By: MindLezz

……

"Here," She whispered softly and placed a carefully peeled plate of fruits next to his bed. She watched the plate with caution suddenly remembering what happened last time when she had offered him a plate of fruits.

"Hn," and he said no more. He blandly sat there staring at his bandaged hands. She sighed wistfully.

"Maybe it would help if you ate something," she offered kindly. Silence. She didn't know what else to do but look down at her hands also. Her hands clenched and unclenched again as an act of nervousness. She always seemed to freeze up when she was around him.

A sudden 'pluff' got her attention. She looked up to see that he had leaned back onto the pillows and closed his eyes, his brows knitted in frustration, concentration… or perhaps annoyance.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she stuttered. His eyes snapped open and gave her a sharp sideways glance. She quickly looked away. "G-gomen," and she resumed looking at her hands not knowing exactly what got such a quick apology out of her. He shifted again and closed his eyes.

"Just leave," his voice came out hoarsely. "I want to be alone." She felt the urge to say something, anything to retort his statement, but she couldn't, not really anyway.

"I want to stay here and watch over you, Sasuke-kun." She replied with a delicate voice. _'Forever…'_

"Hn." His eyebrow twitched dejectedly. "As always…" he whispered so low she could barely hear him. He knew she wouldn't leave even if he argued with her anyway, but right now he was too tired to… "Annoying," he breathed. She could not here his last word, surely, and he fell asleep. _'He must be very tired.'_

Sakura watched over his serene complexion as he slept noting how child-like, or peaceful he looked lying there. Her heart wrenched. She clutched the fabric of her shirt. _'I wonder…'_ Sakura placed a cold hand over his forehead. _'Did you think of me? Or wonder how I'm doing?' _His silence gave her the answer. She sighed. _'Do you still know how I feel about you?_' More silence. Sakura stared sadly at his sleeping form before she decided; she wanted to disappear for a while. _'I'll be right back…'_ she thought reluctantly not wanting to leave his side.

……

When she returned he was awake, but unaware of her presence. "Sasuke-kun?" He turned to look at her as if prodding her to go on."How are you feeling?' He noticed how crisp her voice sounded.

He raised an eyebrow. "Were you here the entire time?" He questioned her. She shook her head. He gave her a curious glance… something seemed un-proportioned. He noted her pail figure by the window casting a sad gaze onto the outside. She seemed to glow as the moon's light illuminated her body, certainly, seven or eight years of separation helped her physical appearance, yet somehow she still had the features of a fifteen year old girl.

Sasuke looked away. He was probably just thinking too much, although, despite what she may look like, somehow he sensed that her feelings had remained the same. She seemed more depressed, yet relaxed, still tense... probably from waiting for him all these years. _'Stupid girl…'_

Sakura turned to look at him then with a sad smile on her face. It was only when he blinked once did he notice she had moved from the window to his bedside. Sasuke shook his head. "How are you feeling, Sasuke-kun?" she asked again in that crisp voice of hers.

He glanced at her for a brief moment, but did not reply.

"Same as always…" she glanced at the plate of peeled fruit. "You should eat. It'll help." She offered him the fruit again. He noticed her slight wince when she made the offer, as if she were expecting some sort of retaliation. He merely shook his head. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and folded her hands. "Is there anything you need?"

"Aa." His ever so familiar reply came. He felt his throat go dry. Sakura nodded and got up to retrieve the water. He looked away for a brief moment, but when he looked back, he saw that she had spilt the liquid all over the floor.

"Oh no." She said worriedly and leaned over to clean her mess, only to make things worse. Sasuke groaned.

"Forget it." He said sharply. Sakura stared sorrowfully at the water.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun." He nodded. "Ne, Sasuke-kun," whenever she addressed him like this, she was going to ask him out on a date, with a blush on her face; however he heard the seriousness in her tone and her face without a blush. "When you were out there, did you remember anything at all?" she asked hopefully.

Come to think of it… He couldn't remember much… at all. He rubbed his temples. Something was wrong.

"Sasuke-kun? I don't have much time… but I have so much…" She whispered worriedly. He looked at her dazedly. "Did you ever think of coming back here at all? Did you think about Naruto? Or Kakashi-sensei? Or even… me?" Her questions swirled in his head, and he found himself becoming dizzy. He fell back into his pillows. "Did you ever want to come back?" She asked again pressing on with the questions.

"Sakura…" He muttered half tiredly, and half in pain.

"You do know that I still love you, right Sasuke-kun?" she asked with sadness in her voice this time. Her cool hand felt his forehead, and he immediately began to feel himself relax at her touch. "I missed you all those years. I've been waiting for you…" She pressed her frigid lips to his forehead and went on speaking to him.

Sasuke's eyes became heavy. "What are you doing?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Sasuke-kun… I love you. I hope you remembered that, my feelings haven't changed, not one bit." She said with a smile.

"Sakura…" he mumbled again as if he were delusional. A sudden cold rush ran down his spine as he her lips pressed onto his._ 'What are you doing, Sakura?'_

"And after this I hope you'll keep me somewhere in your heart too." He heard her whisper, "I forgive you…" and finally, a cold breeze filled his senses, and he felt himself being lulled into a deep sleep.

……

He blinked once, twice, and noted all the people surrounding him. Naruto gave him a solemn look, Kakashi as apathetic looking as ever. Tsunade was checking his vital signs, and well the rest… his eyes scanned the room. Something was missing.

"Well, Sasuke, it seems you're in a far better, fully awake now I see." Tsunade's hands rested on her hips. He noted how Naruto would not look up. Something sparked in him. He knew the room felt far too… gloomy, but he was sure, even if that were the case, his former female teammate would be present… His curiosity perked. He had to know because by now he would be wrenching that blasted girl's arms off of his body. Hadn't he just seen her a few moments ago?

"W-where's Sakura?" His voice came out barely above a whisper. Everyone had his or her intense gazes set upon him immediately, even Naruto. Now he felt uneasy. Something was wrong.

"Sasuke, you've been in a coma for three years. You've been going through different phases of consciousness for the past two weeks, perhaps it would be best if-." Now they were just hiding something.

He raised an eyebrow. "Where is she?" he demanded now feeling very anxious. Kakashi stepped by his side.

"Now is not the time. Your questions will be answered, right now, however-." Sasuke just wanted his question answered. _Now._

"Where _is_ she?" He demanded again, his voice seething with annoyance.

"Idiot." Naruto muttered lowly from his corner. Sasuke's sharp glare landed on the blonde.

"Just tell me what the hell is going on." He hissed at the trio. Naruto's eyes flared up with burning frustration, or anger, or perhaps… bitterness? The blonde grabbed Sasuke's collar.

"Naruto!" Kakashi forced him to let go. Sasuke glared at his former teammate.

"You want to know what happened to her you bastard?!" Naruto yelled as he struggled away from Kakashi's grip. "You killed her! You killed Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade snapped at him. The blonde stopped his struggle and fell to the floor on his knees. Sasuke glanced at all three of them, one at a time, each of their heads held low.

"I-I what?" He blurted out.

"You killed her." Naruto said in a raspy voice. "You're a lucky bastard for not remembering." His blue eyes snapped up at Sasuke. "You of all people should be feeling twice the pain all of us are going through now!" He pointed a finger at the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with confusion. His former sensei refused to look at him. "W-what?" He was suddenly filled with a disgusted feeling.

"You killed her four years ago." Kakashi whispered. "You probably have no recollection because you were functioning whole-heartedly on Orochimaru's power."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sasuke refused to believe it. "I just saw her here a few moments ago, you guys are lying."

"We're not." Tsunade said with a hiss. "We all witnessed the burning of her body, and I personally confirmed her death. Besides _no one_ has been in or out of this room but the three of us."

"That's not true." Sasuke's fists clenched the sheets. "This is a joke." Kakashi shook his head sorrowfully. "You're lying. I know you are! This is some sick joke you all are playing on me. I know what I saw! She was right here!"

"Sakura died four years ago at your hands!" Kakashi said angrily at him. He then closed his eye and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"I saw her. I know I did!" Sasuke said deranged.

"Perhaps it was the medicine or the recollection of the past scattered throughout your mind as you were in the coma. Sakura is dead Sasuke, it was probably just your imagination." Tsunade sighed and checked his monitors once again. "Just rest for now." She motioned for Kakashi to follow her outside, and he did so stiffly.

"You sick bastard." Naruto seethed as the other two left the room.

"I saw her." Sasuke said admittedly to himself. "I'm not lying Naruto."

"Like hell you aren't." Naruto said tiredly, "I carried her body all the way back to Konoha; I saw her body burn, watched as Tsunade tried to save her, watched you kill her… I promised her that I would bring you back, but I failed, and what's worse, I promised I would protect her no matter what. It that promise I made… two broken promises…" The blonde seemed to glare at the ground. "Hn," and he couldn't say much more. His eyes clouded over.

Sasuke stared hatefully at the bed sheets, refusing to cope with the sudden news. "Why…" He ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "It's not-…" Naruto quietly sat down on a nearby chair looking sorrowfully outside the window. Sasuke turned to his blonde companion and noted a small tear come out from the corner of his eye. "It can't be true…" He shook his head. "I-…" He looked down at his hands and over to his side. Sasuke's eyes widened.

…And there, near his bed, was a plate of fruits, just waiting to be eaten.

END.

……

AN: Tried going creepy, did it work at all? I thought it was fluffy really… Hn, you decide.


End file.
